The invention relates generally to computer-based shopping, and more particularly, to systems and methods for collaborative shopping across multiple shopping channels using shared virtual shopping carts.
Shopping on the Web and in physical stores are two common shopping modes. However, it is generally not practical for customers using these shopping channels to collaborate on their shopping, particularly at the same time when they shop. A customer who begins shopping on the Web typically stays on the Web to complete a purchase online. The same is true for a customer who enters a physical store to shop as such a customer generally does not interact with other shopper who may be shopping online at the same time and have similar shopping needs. The main reason for this practice is the lack of synchronization and the inability to have a single view of the shopping basket seen by the online shopper and the physical shopping cart used by the shopper in the store. Shopping is currently expanding to other channels such as those using telephones, mobile Web devices, and so on. However, these channels mostly operate independently from each other and do not readily support collaborative shopping.
Collaborative shopping by shoppers who use different shopping channels would provide several benefits such as the sharing of shopping information, combining individual purchases into joint transactions, quickly locating the best items at the best prices, and determining the best methods for receiving the items.